dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Trunks/Gallery
Manga Dragonballkai-trunks-artbook-toriyama-dbz-01.jpg|Future Trunks on a cliff Future trunks ssj.jpg|Future Trunks transforms in rage after discovering Future Gohan's corpse Leaving for the past.jpg|Future Trunks leaving for the past Dragon-ball-70562.jpg|Future Trunks emerges from the Time Chamber Dragon-ball-70563.jpg|Vegeta and Future Trunks DBZ Manga Chapter 381 - Super Trunks.PNG|Future Trunks as a 2nd Grade Super Saiyan DBZ Manga Chapter 385 - Ultra Trunks.PNG|3rd Grade Super Saiyan Future Trunks DBZManga395.jpg Future Trunks' full power.png|Future Trunks when he goes all out with Goku. Trunks Powers up to Super Saiyan 2.PNG|Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan 2. Trunks' Super Saiyan 2 hair has been fixed. Anime ''Dragon Ball Z'' Kid-FutureTrunks.jpg CuddyToyTrunks.png|Future Trunks in Purple City GohanFutureFutureTrunksTraining.png|Future Trunks trained by Future Gohan Wlsakvoflxbsbig.jpg|Future Trunks becomes tired after trying to become a Super Saiyan Trunks sadness eteranl.png|Future Trunks in Pepper Town Future Trunks 01.jpg|Future Trunks witnessing the death of Gohan Future Trunks 06.jpg|Future Trunks after witnessing the death of his best friend Future Trunks 07.jpg|Future Trunks powering up Future Trunks 08.jpg|Future Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan Future Trunks 09.jpg|Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan Future Trunks 10.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks Trunks becoming Super Saiyan.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks with tears in his eyes FutureTrunks1.png|Future Trunks at home FutureTrunksWSword(HoT).jpg|Future Trunks leaves to face the Androids FutureTrunksSSJ1Vs.17&18.HistoryofTrunks.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks during a battle against the Androids TrunksFutureVsFutureAndroid18DVD01.png|Future Trunks kneed in the stomach by Future Android 18 Wiki61 n.jpg|Future Trunks attacked by Future 18 FutureTrunksTimeMachine.HistoryofTrunks.png|Future Trunks prepares to travel to the past TrunksFutureArrivesEp119.png|Future Trunks' faces Frieza and his men Ftrunks2.jpg|The mysterious youth Future Trunks.jpg|The mysterious youth, Future Trunks FutureTrunksDebut.jpg FutureTrunksDebutDBZ.jpg TrunksFutureFriezaDebut.png FTrunks-PowerScan.jpg ArmCannonCounter.png ArmCounter2.jpg FTrunks.jpg TrunksMeansBusiness.jpg TrunksSwordAttack1.jpg FTrunksSwordAttack.jpg TrunksSwordAttack.png TrunksFinishingHisAttack.jpg TrunksFutureEp120.png|Future Trunks powers up to Super Saiyan Trunks partial super saiyan.png|Future Trunks powered up Future Trunks 89.jpg|Future Trunks powered up Trunks partial super saiyan 2.png|Future Trunks about to turn Super Saiyan SupahSaiyanPowerUp.jpg|Future Trunks right before turning Super Saiyan Partial Super Saiyan.png|Future Trunks turning Super Saiyan TrunksSSDebut.jpg TrunksEyesHorrifyFrieza.png CoolFutureTrunks.jpg Super Saiyan Trunks 245644.JPG|Super Saiyan Future Trunks SuperSaiyanTrunks.JPG|Super Saiyan Future Trunks 992800 332409733557752 551539736 n.jpg|Future Trunks stops Mecha Frieza's Supernova TrunksSmileAtFreeza.jpg TrunksFutureSuperSaiyanFrieza.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks Ý n.jpg BurningAttackHandMovement.png TrunksHands.PNG|Future Trunks before firing a Burning Attack TrunksSwordAttack.jpg TrunksSwordAttack2.jpg ShiningSwordAttack-Trunks.jpg Trunkscuttingfriezainhalf.jpg TrunksFutureFriezaSliced.png TrunksFuture.vs.FriezaKingColdEp121.png Trunkskillstheruler.png|Future Trunks cuts Frieza into pieces Hncfhndyhn.jpg Hdfghdhe.jpg Ghdf8+5h.jpg TrunksShowingHisSword.jpg TrunksStopsColdAttack.jpg TrunksAttackKingCold.jpg Fsdgsdg.jpg|Future Trunks gets his sword back Trunks SSJ Finishes King Cold.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks after killing King Cold SuperSaiyanDestroysFrieza'sShip.JPG|Future Trunks about to destroy King Cold's ship Trunks coming out of Super Saiyan.png FutureTrunksSmiling.jpg Yrheryeryh.jpg TrunksInvite.png FutureTrunksFlying.jpg FTrunksWatch.jpg Trunks having a drink.jpg TrunksFeelsEmbarassed.png FutureTrunksBlushing.jpg FutureTrunksSitting.png|Future Trunks waiting for Goku Gdhryhy5rh.jpg Fgsdfg.jpg|Future Trunks leaves Trunks waving to everybody.png|Future Trunks waving bye to the Z Fighters TrunksFutureSuperSaiyanEp124.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Vegeta's nightmare GokuFutureTrunks.png TrunksReturns.jpg TrunksFutureBackToThePast01.png TrunksShockToFind19.jpg TrunksWhatIsGoingOn.jpg TrunksFutureNV020.png|Future Trunks finds Android 19's head TrunksHeadsTowardsTheBattle.png TrunksFutureBackToThePast02.png Trunks 97465.JPG TrunksHoldingTrunks2.png TrunksHoldingTrunks.png Trunks Looking-At Vegeta.JPG FutureTrunksAngeredByVegetaForNotSavingBulmaAndTrunks.png Trunks Looking.JPG Trunks Ep.118.JPG TrunksConfusedHowThePastChangedSoMuch.png TrunksVegetaArgument.jpg TrunksInShock.jpg VegetaPiccoloTrunksGohanKrillin.jpg Piccolo And Trunks.JPG BusterCannon.png TrunksFutureVsAndroid18.png TrunksVegetaVs18.jpg TrunksFutureVsAndroid18Sword.png TrunksBrokenSword.jpg TrunksUnnableToBattle.jpg TrunksBrokenSword2.jpg TrunksBrokenSword3.jpg FTrunksAfterTheBattle.jpg TrunksRaceToGoku.jpg KrillinTrunksTien.jpg TrunksKrillin.jpg Trunks with blonde eyebrows.jpg|Future Trunks in a flashback TrunksImperfectCellSagaNV01.png TrunksTakingARide1.jpg TrunksTakingARide.jpg TrunksTakingARide2.jpg GokuNightmareTrunks.jpg GokuNightmareTrunks1.jpg TrunksTalkingToBulma.jpg KrillinTrunksTalkingToBulma.jpg AnotherTimeMachine.jpg JKL.jpg TrunksListeningToGohan.jpg MNO.jpg STU.jpg TrunksGPS.jpg TrunksSquirrels.jpg TrunksSquirrels2.jpg GohanAndFutureTrunks 2.jpg YZ.jpg SeriousTrunks.jpg TrunksCellsEgg.jpg Gohan,BulmaAndFutureTrunks.jpg|Future Trunks, Bulma, and Gohan 0timemachinemirai n.jpg|Future Trunks in the Time Machine 125-21.jpg|Gohan, Future Trunks, and Bulma discover Cell's moult SeruMue.png BulmaTrunksCell.jpg TrunksCellShell.jpg ZZZ.jpg TrunksToKameHouse.jpg GohanTrunksKameHouse.jpg GohanTrunksAndCoWatchTheNewsOfGingerTown.png TrunksKameHouse.jpg ToCell.jpg KrillinTrunksToCell.jpg KrillinTrunks-CellSaga.jpg TrunksKrillinMeetCell.jpg CellEscape.jpg TrunksCantSee.jpg PiccoloDetermination-Trunks.jpg BasementLab1.jpg 185844.jpg BasementLab2.jpg BasementLab3.jpg BasementLab4.jpg BasementLab5.jpg BasementLab6.jpg BasementLab7.jpg BasementLab8.jpg BasementLab9.jpg Burning Storm.jpg GeroComputeEnd.jpg BurningLab.jpg BurningLab1.jpg Future Trunks coming out from time chamber.JPG|Future Trunks coming out from the Time Chamber TrunksFutureBttPnv.png|Future Trunks arrives on the Tropical Islands VegetaKicksTrunks.png|Future Trunks kicked by Vegeta TrunksFutureAscendedSuperSaiyan.png|Future Trunks powers up TrunksPowersUp.png|Future Trunks powering up ThumbnailCAUWJA44.jpg|Future Trunks powers up 1SSJ1thirdgrade.jpg|Future Trunks in his 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form 166 1.jpg|Future Trunks defeated by Cell TrunksSaiyanArmorEp166.png|Future Trunks after losing to Cell 8 n.jpg|Future Trunks at Capsule Corporation ImagesCAPQN4W6.jpg|Future Trunks 3010.jpg|Future Trunks waiting 382852 144710932298041 100002774057011 131518 224062075 n.jpg|Future Trunks on Kami's Lookout PTETS - Hatchiyack pummels F Trunks.png|Future Trunks hit by Hatchiyack PTETS - Future Trunks Beam Struggle.png|Future Trunks blasting Hatchiyack Asdfasdf.png|Future Trunks FullBodyFutureTrunks.png|Future Trunks at the Cell Games TrunksVsCellJr.png|Trunks and Cell Jr. stop fighting from Gohan's power FutureTrunks.Ep.188.png|Trunks, while Goku is getting ready to teleport Cell 547699 171111509690107 2089306865 n.jpg|Future Trunks killed by Cell Future Trunks 6168.jpg|Future Trunks on Kami's Lookout after his resurrection Trunks saying goodbye.png|Future Trunks leaves to return to his own timeline Trunks excitedely telling Bulma that Vegeta defended him in a battle.png|Future Trunks telling his mother that Vegeta defended him in battle TrunksFightsTheAndroids.png|Future Trunks faces the Androids Future18DestroyedByTrunks.Ep.194.png|Future Trunks after he destroyed Future 18 TrunksFacesCell.png|Future Trunks confronts Cell in his timeline FutureTrunks.Ep.194.DBZ.png|Future Trunks faces Future Cell FutureTrunks.Ep.194.png|Super Saiyan Future Trunks 0wikitrunks14 n.jpg|Future Trunks deflects a ki blast Bandicam 2013-10-22 16-25-00-540.jpg|Future Trunks using his Heat Dome Attack ''Dragon Ball Super'' Screen_Shot_2016-06-05_at_2.05.22_PM.png SOS From the FutureTrunks.png Screenshot 2016-06-05 at 10.13.27.png FutureTrunks-DBSuper.jpg SOS From the Future Trunks.png FutureTrunks-DBS.png SOS From the Future! Trunks1.png FutureTrunks-Bulma.png FutureTrunks-Super.png FutureTrunks-Super47.png FutureTrunksInShock.png FutureTrunks-Tears.png FutureTrunks(Super).png FutureTrunks-Crying(Super).png FutureTrunks-FutureMai.png FutureTrunks-Smiling.png FutureTrunks-DBSuper.png MiraiTrunks-Attacks.jpg SOS From Future Trunks.png SOS From the Future! Trunks2.png MiraiTrunks-Black.png DBSuper-FutureTrunks.png SadMoment-FutureMai.png FutureTrunks-OhNo.png AngryFutureTrunks.png FutureTrunks-HopeAgain.png Bulma-FutureTrunks.png DoubleTrunks.png BulmaFutureTrunks-Super.png FutureTrunks-Sad.png BulmaFutureTrunks-SadMoment.png SadMiraiTrunks-Super.png Trunks-Super49.png MiraiTrunks-RecognizedMai.png ZFighters-Super49.png Vegeta-Goku-MiraiTrunks.png Screen Shot 2016-06-26 at 9.59.24 AM.png FutureTrunks-Begging.png Screen Shot 2016-06-26 at 10.18.47 AM.png Super49-FutureTrunks.png DaburaVsFutureTrunks.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-26-00h41m13s541.png Screen Shot 2016-06-26 at 8.47.58 AM.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-26-00h43m27s747.png superfuturetrunksssj.png SSJ222.jpg SSJ 2212.jpg SSJ21212.jpg Ssj221212.jpg Esuesu.jpg FutureTrunks-Bow.png GokuTrunks-Sparring.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-04h34m24s826.png|Future Teen Trunks flashback vlcsnap-2016-08-07-04h34m44s321.png|Future Teen Trunks vlcsnap-2016-08-07-04h17m34s378.png|Future Trunks vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h42m27s233.png|Future Trunks and group "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 1.png|Trunks and Android 18 "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 4.png "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 5.png "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 7.png "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 9.png "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 10.png "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 11.png "Future" Trunks Saga - 53 15.png vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h37m12s215.png|Future Trunks Training Flashback vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h32m05s936.png|Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h31m08s559.png|Super Trunks in Dragon Ball Super vlcsnap-2016-08-07-03h34m18s793.png|SS2 Future Trunks Kiss.jpg|Future Trunks kisses Future Mai img02.png|Future Trunks artwork Mirai Trunks DBS.jpg|Mirai Trunks draon-ball-super-future-trunks-screenshot-06.png|Future Trunks during his final clash with Fused Zamasu dragon-ball-super-future-trunks-arc-670x388.jpg trunks-porte-le-coup-final-a-zamasu.jpg dragon-ball-super-episode-67.jpg Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission Manga Trunks joins time patrol.png|Future Trunks joins the Time Patrol Film ''Super Android 13! DragonBallZMovie711.jpg|Future Trunks in ''Super Android 13! MOS13-4.png|Future Trunks in the city MOS13-6.png|Future Trunks in the city 14Slice.png|Future Trunks cuts Android 14 in half DragonBallZMovie79.jpg|Future Trunks DragonBallZMovie710.jpg|Future Trunks on the ground ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' 0wikitrunks2 n.jpg Trunks-DBZBroly.png Krillin Sucker Punches Goku 2.jpg DragonBallZMovie8.jpg DragonBallZMovie815.jpg DBZ4 Large.jpg Gohan,GokuAndFutureTrunks.jpg 135158-dbz5 large super.jpg GohanAndFutureTrunks.jpg DBZBroly-TrunksWakingUp.png Trunks Channeling Energy.jpg ''Bojack Unbound'' Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn33.jpg|Future Trunks in Bojack Unbound Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn7.jpg|Future Trunks in the ring 0wikitrunks9 n.jpg|Future Trunks in the Galactic Tournament LolOWNED.jpg|Tien punches Future Trunks Trunks and Tien.jpg|Future Trunks kicks Tien Shinhan Bojack5.jpg|Future Trunks blocks Tien's punch TienFighting.jpg|Future Trunks dodges Tien's kick Dbzmovie9 249.jpg|Future Trunks turns Super Saiyan against Tien Chrome 2013-11-30 12-49-08-02.jpg|Future Trunks sent to a Battle Zone Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn25.jpg|Future Trunks in his Battle Zone Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn26.jpg|Future Trunks Dvd miraitr movie9 scrn27.jpg|Future Trunks DragonBallZMovie910.jpg|Future Trunks faces Kogu ImagesCABM1V3Yb.jpg|Future Trunks gets his sword from Vegeta Openings/Endings/Trailers SSJ3 Future Trunks TV Fuji ripped image.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks in the 2nd Dragon Ball Heroes Trailer GDM4 10.JPG|Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Trunks in GDM4 trailer SOS_From_the_Future!.jpg SOS From the Future! Trunks.jpg|Trailer for episode 47 of Dragon Ball Super. HopeAgain!.png|Trailer for episode 48 of Dragon Ball Super. CktX6BsUUAA7oAl.jpg SSJ3XenoTrunks.PNG|Xeno Trunks as a Super Saiyan 3 in the 4th Super Dragon Ball Heroes Trailer Video Games P_(2).jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout Future Trunks Budokai.jpg|Future Trunks in Budokai 1 318802 265341210238191 1540219612 n.jpg|Future Trunks in Budokai 2 opening Trunks SSJ2.png|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) in Budokai 3 Future Trunks opening Another Road.jpg|Future Trunks in Shin Budokai: Another Road Opening World 21.jpg|Future Trunks in Infinite World Future Trunks Budokai Tenkaichi.jpg|Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Bt 43.jpg|Future Trunks in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Bt 41.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Future Trunks Budokai Tenkaichi 2.jpg|Future Trunks (Long Hair) in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Super Saiyan Future Trunks Budokai Tenkaichi 2.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Ultra Super Saiyan Future Trunks Budokai Tenkaichi 2.jpg|Super Trunks in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Trunks (Sword) BT3.png|Future Trunks in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Future Trunks Base.jpg|Future Trunks (with Long Hair) in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Super Trunks BT3.jpg|Super Trunks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Rblasto 92.jpg|Future Trunks in Burst Limit Dragon-ball-z-burst-limit-20080522001702035.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Burst Limit Future Trunks Burst Limit 2.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Burst Limit Rblasto 94.jpg|Super Trunks in Burst Limit Char08.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Tenkaichi Tag Team Rblasto 15.jpg|Future Trunks in Raging Blast Blast 7.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Raging Blast Blast 17.jpg|Future Trunks (Long Hair) in Raging Blast Rblasto 16.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Raging Blast Blast 9.jpg|Super Trunks in Raging Blast Best Burning Attack Of Your Life.JPG|Future Trunks in Raging Blast 2 opening Rblasto 4.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Raging Blast 2 Rblasto 124.jpg|Future Trunks (Long Hair) in Raging Blast 2 RB2Trunks.png|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Raging Blast 2 RBN9.jpg|Super Trunks in Raging Blast 2 ASSTrunks(RB2).png|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) Raging Blast 2 UTTrunksVSJeice.png|Future Trunks battles Jeice in the Ultimate Tenkaichi intro Dragon-Ball-Trunks.jpg|Future Trunks in Ultimate Tenkaichi Dragon-Ball-Trunks-2.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Ultimate Tenkaichi 1.1.png|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) in Ultimate Tenkaichi Trunks Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Future Trunks in Ultimate Butōden Trunks Super Saiyan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Ultimate Butōden Future Trunks Zenkai Royale.png|Future Trunks in Zenkai Battle Royale Future Trunks Zenkai character.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Zenkai Battle Royale Ss01 b1-300x168.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Trunks in Battle of Z SSJ3FT121212.jpg|Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 3) in Dragon Ball Heroes trailer Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks Heroes gameplay.png|Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks prepares an attack TPTrunks.png|Time Patrol Trunks in Dragon Ball Online TPTrunksSw.jpg|Time Patrol Trunks in Dragon Ball Online TPTrunks(DBO).png|Time Patrol Trunks in Dragon Ball Online TPTrunksXVArt.jpg|Xeno Trunks' Xenoverse artwork render Trunks-Xenoverse-1.jpg|Xeno Trunks introducing Chronoa in Xenoverse anime cutscene 14 - 1.png|Xeno Trunks in Xenoverse anime cutscene DBOscreen1.jpg|Xeno Trunks in Xenoverse Time Patrol Trunks and Future Warrior.jpg|Xeno Trunks in Xenoverse Super_Saiyan_Future_Trunks_(Xeno).PNG|Xeno Trunks as a Super Saiyan in Xenoverse SS21111.jpg|Xeno Trunks as Super Saiyan 2 in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes SS2_2.jpg|Close-up of Xeno Trunks' face as Super Saiyan 2 6ZjRIMv.jpg|Xeno Trunks and Future Gohan in Xenoverse 2 Xenoverse2-MuraiTrunks.png|Teen Future Trunks finding Future Gohan's body in Xenoverse 2 FutureTeenTrunksX2.jpg|Teen Future Trunks devastated by Gohan's death in Xenoverse 2 DBXV2 Teen Future Trunks Future Super Saiyan Awakening (Fighting for Hope! Future Warrior Gohan 1 - Cutscene).png|Teen Future Trunks transforming into a Super Saiyan due to the anger caused by Future Gohan's death in Xenoverse 2 Trunks Time protal.jpg|Xeno Trunks in Xenoverse 2 BYIrMIo.jpg|Future Trunks (Super) performing Burning Strike in Xenoverse 2 Gokublackfuturetrunks.jpg|Future Trunks (Super) performing Burning Strike on Goku Black in Xenoverse 2 Future Trunks XV2 Character Scan.png|Future Trunks Xenoverse 2 Scan Future Trunks (Super) XV2 Character Scan.png|Future Trunks (Super) Xenoverse 2 Scan DBXV2 Future Trunks (Super) VS Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black Violent Fierce God Slicer (Combo).png|Future Trunks (Super) guarding against SSR Goku Black's Violent Fierce God Slicer in Xenoverse Cards BT3-084.png|Future Trunks (Bojack) Artwork FutureTrunks-AkiraT.jpeg Future Trunks Super.jpg|Trunks artwork for Dragon Ball Super DBS Future Trunks Akira Toriyama Designs.jpg|Future Trunks in Dragon Ball Super Super_Trunks_artwork.png|Artwork of Super Saiyan Rage Future Trunks wadwad.JPG|Super Saiyan Xeno Trunks art for Dragon Ball Heroes haihaiahiahia.JPG|Xeno Trunks artwork for ''Dragon Ball Heroes Long_hair_Trunks_TP.png|Artwork of Xeno Trunks with long hair C_QjwQzVYAIjpKd.jpg|Future trunks by toyotaro Category:Galleries